


LokixReader one-shots

by Loki_Barnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Avengers Compound, Avengers Tower, Captain America - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jotun, Jotunheim, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki - Freeform, Midgard, Stark Tower, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Barnes/pseuds/Loki_Barnes
Summary: Hello everyoneHere you going to find some of my LokixReader.





	1. A/N

haii everyone

 

this book is going to be one-shots about Loki

 

there are going to be some story's that are going to in some parts

 

 

 

 

big Loki hugs


	2. -The princes of the enchanted forest- (story 1)

**you are snow white and Prince charmings younger daughter Y/N Charming.**

 

**(Loki/Once Upon A Time)**

 

you were walking through the castle. You heard that your parent's invited other kings and queens of other realms. because you were turning 18. You were wearing a beautiful dress your mother and father gave you for your birthday.

 

you were walking with your 1 year older brother Neal to the dining hall. When you arrived at the dining hall, you were greeted by your mother and your sister Emma. Goodmorning mother, sister you smiled at her while giving your mother a small kiss on her cheek. Happy birthday your mother and sister said to you. Thanks, where is father you asked? he is coming soon I guess, he is taking orders for the maids who are going to serve the guests. does it take long your brother asked to her? no, my sweet son, she said. a pair minutes later your father returned, happy birthday to my beautiful daughter, he gave you a small kiss on the cheek. Thanks, dad you said. When are the guests arriving you asked at your mother and father. they arrive soon I think in an hour or 2. okey so get dresses because you have less than 2 hours. 

 

Y/N POV:

 

 I was walking to my chambers for looking for a beautiful ball gown. I asked my personal maid if she could help me with picking a dress, I had 2 dresses in my mind: 

 

The first dress  was a beautiful pink dress with a sweetheart neckline and some roses on it, it was a gift of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip 

 

 

 

the second dress I had in my mind was a blue sweetheart neckline with some blue glitter on it, it was one of my favorite dresses I got it for my sixteenth birthday. I got it from my fairy godmother (The blue fairy). 

 

 

 

my princess can I gave you a bit of advice? yes, of course, you can Aliana. you now the King and Queen of Asgard are also coming why don't you wear the Green dress you got from your father when he visited Asgard. Oh gosh, why didn't I think of that earlier? you are a lifesaver Aliana. oh, no problem my princess. Aliana you know you just can call me Y/N. yes, of course, my prin... I looked at her don't say it. oh yes, of course, Y/N. I'll help you to put it on. thank you, Aliana. I smiled at her. I closed my eyes before I got it on. When I opened my eyes I had a big smile on my face. it was a Beautiful green dress with long sleeves and some golden details. 

 

 

 

before I could say something I heard my mother say oh darling you look so beautiful, Aliana you can go. Because you are also invited to the ball because you take so much care for Y/N, of course, my Queen she said but I don't have any beautiful dresses I can wear to a ball. yes, you have a beautiful dress you can have one of mine you know I don't see you as a maid but as my dearest best friend I don't like to lose you I said and then looking at my mother. I can't take that Y/N, I said that you can have one of mine so you are going to wear one of mine so I going to help you as you do to me. your mother smiled at you and then at Aliana and said that she will braid my hair and also that from Aliana. 

 

 

 

 

Aliana’s POV

me and Y/N we know each other when she was 12 I was 18 at that time. I'm 6 years older than Y/N. But she is more than a princess she is my best friend. when I was 18 my mother told me I needed to leave the house I had nothing and then I heard the younger princess needed a maid I went to the castle to hopefully get the job. so I got the job and look at me now I'm right now 24 years old and I just can call the Queen Snow and The princess just by her name, they are so nice people I'm just so attached to Y/N she is the nicest girl I ever met she is just like her mother so kind, sweet don't judge people who are less worthy than her. She just said I can pick a dress of hers and were it at the ball of her birthday I can't take that I told her she just looked at me like come on pick one. I want to celebrate my birthday with my best friend. I'm 18 and you are my best friend she told me I said to her I really can't do that I'm just a village girl who was kicked out of the house. yes, she said I know you told that already before but that is the past and look you are the best friend of the princess of The Enchanted Forest.  you are going to enjoy the ball so pick a dress and my mother will braid our hair. you know what I'll pick out a dress and you are going to take it okay she said, okay I told her you know what I'll be your maid of today she said with a big smile. oh gosh I'm so lucky she is so kind to me and to the other maids, just the whole Charming family are so kind to other people. I going to blindfold you she said. so you don't know what dress I'll pick for you. I nodded at her and smiled at her thank you. when she did the blindfold thing over my eyes I hear her whisper that the dress she is going to pick I can have it.

 

when she said she found a perfect dress for me I was a bit nervous because I really don't want to disappoint her she is my best friend. so she said that I can do my blindfold off I had teary eyes when I saw I was wearing a gown for the ball when I'm just a maid but also the best friend of the King and Queen's daughter. 

 

it was a beautiful dress, it was grey and light purple in it was so beautiful I hugged her. I said she didn't need to do that for me but she said that she wants me to give me a beautiful day. and that she did of course 

 

Then the Queen came in the room again and smiled at me and Y/N. she told me to go sit so can braid my hair she was just a second mother for me. she took a pluck of hair and started to braid my hair it was so Beautifull. it was first a braid and then she did it in a knot.

 

then she started to braid Y/N her hair it looked like Elsa her braid one of Y/N other best friends of another realm, from Arendalle. it was so beautiful with her Asgardian dress I know her lost best friend will be there to Loki she never saw him after the curse so I hope that she will be happy to see him.

 

and when her mom was ready she put Y/N tiara on top of Y/N's head and brought me also a flower crown.

 

Loki's POV:

 

I don't know why my mother, father want's me to go with them to another Realm that is not even one of the Nine Realms. I was better staid in my room with a good book and alone like always. My mother didn't tell me which Realm it is. when we arrived at the Bifrost Heimdall sent us to a beautiful forest in front of us was a castle like a fairytale castle when we came closer my mother used her magic so we were in our Asgardian attire. I was wearing my Asgardian armor. my Brother of an oaf also. we came to to the entrance of the castle it was like a castle from a fairytale it was so beautiful. Of course, it was different than our castle in Asgard but it was beautiful it has a Midgardian touch. when I looked better at the castle I knew immediately where we were. We were in The Enchanted Forest the land of Snow White and Charming.

 

 

 

When we were inside the castle we were greeted by some maids and guards, a Female maid led us to a big wooden door she opened the door it was a big ballroom I saw the king and queen standing with there son and older daughter so it supposes to be Princess Y/N her birthday. It was so long ago when I saw her. I know there was a kind of curse and time stood still and they didn't know who they really were. I saw my mother going to Snow and my father going to Charming, I didn't saw Y/N I only saw her brother Neal and her Sister Emma but not her. I was so excited to see her if she would remember me after the curse. Then I saw that my brother was walking also to the king and queen so I followed him. I greeted and talked a bit with her father and he said that Y/N missed me and also he didn't want to send her alone to Asgard after the curse he was afraid of losing someone of his family again, I noded of course I understand him. Then he said that she didn't know that I was coming that it was a surprise for her. When I looked back at the door I saw a beautiful woman standing with a beautiful green dress with golden details I knew that dress my mother let it made for her before the curse happened she never wore the dress her father took it with him when he visited Asgard. she stood there with a beautiful smile. I was a bit nervous when she came off the stairs to the ballroom she looked at everyone in the room but I could see she was searching for someone. when she eyed everyone in the room her beautiful smile faded like she was suddenly sad. her best friend Aliana was leading her away from the group of people and whispered something in her ear and that same smile was back on her beautiful face. they were walking towards me, I heard her whisper. 

 

Loki are you really here.

 

Yes, my darling it's me.

 

Oh my god, I thought you wouldn't want to see me anymore after the curse. she said

 

No of course, not I was dying to see you finally back.

 

She hugged me and then stopped and looked in my eyes sorry I know you don't like hugs. 

 

I didn't say anything and stare at those beautiful eyes of her and hugged her back and said I missed the woman who cared about me and that she was the one who I only love and of course my mother also I thought in my self. She smiled at me and asked if I liked to go to the royal garden of the castle. Of course, I said to her, her eyes were shining like stars.

 

 

 

 

(Time skip to the royals garden.)

 

 

 

 

Y/N pov: 

 

when we arrived at the royals gardens I couldn't be happier than I really am. I finally saw him back after god knows so many years, I know my father doesn't want me or my brother or sister leave the Enchanted Forest. Also, he knows that I'll be safe in Asgard when he went to the realm because he knew I would like to see Thor and Loki back but I understand why he doesn't want that we leave The Enchanted Forest. 

 

I asked how life was when there was no contact anymore with Asgard and The Enchanted Forest? 

 

well, actually much but I don't want to talk about it today.  how was it with you how was the curse? he asked. 

 

well maybe we can catch up tomorrow I tell you about what the curse did and you could tell what happened on Asgard. That's a great idea he said. Library at noon sounds good for me he said again. great I said it was a comfortable silent but suddenly I said that I wanted to go back inside because it was starting to get cold. He nodded but before I could turn away from him and walk to the inside of the castle he grabbed my arm and pulled me against him and whispered in my ears how much he missed me and that he was glad to see me again. we looked at each other in the eyes we both were leaning in to kiss he said softly he that I looked like an Asgardian princess because of the dress. I looked at him with red cheeks and told him that he was handsome like always he chuckled a bit and pull me closer to him he didn't hesitate and press his lips on mine I shocked a bit at his kiss I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back I told him that I really love him and that i would do anything to go back some day to Asgard. Man i missed that place I thought to my self.

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

haii beautifull people 

 

So this is my first Loki one-shot story 

 

I hope you like it. 

 

Sorry when there some spelling errors. 

 

I'm from Belgium and have dyslexia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Big Loki Kisses and Hugs 

 

-Loki_Barnes_Bucky_Laufeyson


	3. -Frosty- (story 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here you were an EX hydra agent

**You were an weapon for H.Y.D.R.A. Before . And Loki was an Avenger.**

Y/N POV

I was talking about my past with Tony and told him about my parents that they left me somewhere in manhattan and that H.Y.D.R.A. found me there.

Tony was like a father/brother figure to me he found me when they were on a mission.

"So you're parents left you because of your powers?" Asked Tony.

"Can you do other things than appear ice daggers and ice magic?" He asked.

Nobody knows about my powers only Tony and Bucky knows. The rest of the team knows that I have powers but don't know what kind of powers.

I nodded but before I could say something Thor Loki and Bucky. came back from a mission in Siberia.

Bucky came to me and said that it was actually a mission perfect for me to show my powers to the rest of the team.

Bucky was like a brother for me he told me about what H.Y.D.R.A. Did to him and I told the same about me.

I can do it also here I told him. Okey said Tony "do you really want to show everyone of the team" he asked.

"We found you 2 months ago and you said you didn't want to show it yet because it reminds you of what you did when you were at H.Y.D.R.A." Loki said and The rest of the team nodded.

I thought about it I said, I want to show what I'm capable of. And I can use it to fight against those who made me do these things.

"It's better we do it in the training section." Steve and Vision said at the same time.

"Shall we go then" Thor boomed. So everyone went to the training section "are you also coming." I asked to Loki. He nodded and went also to the training section.

First I don't want anyone near me when I show you my true from. Because I don't want to hurt you.

Everyone nodded and looked at me to let me show which powers I've got.

I looked one more time to Tony and also to Loki. I know he is frost giant to. I'd don't know what he is going to think or even to say we have a really good friendship and I'm scared that he'll going to be mad at me because I didn't told him about my powers.

So I nodded and closed my eyes I heard everyone gasp. I could feel the cold rice through my veins. And my skin turned blue I opened my eyes again and they were crimson red.

I looked at everyone and heard Steve say "That the most beautiful thing that I ever seen."

"Are you guys not scared of me?" I asked to them. But suddenly Loki came to me "I told you not to come near me." "Don't try to touch me you'll get burned." Of course I knew he was a frost giant.

"You can't hurt me" Loki said to me, he took my hands in his. I heard Peter say: Mr Loki you shouldn't touch her she warned you. Thor looked at the boy and told him about Loki. And peter nodded.

When I looked at him his pale skin was now blue like mine and his eyes were beautiful red. We stood there like for a couple of minutes.

"Your not the only one" he whispered. I nodded and everyone was looking like we were a fairytale figure.

We both changed back to our normal state. "Can you control your powers?" asked Wanda. Not always when i have nightmares I can sometimes change and also when I touch something cold. I can't always control it.

"So can you eat ice cream then" Peter asked. "Yes she can" Loki said and chuckled a bit.

"I can learn how to controle it" Loki said. Are you not mad at me because I didn't told you about it. "No no don't think that I know you didn't want to tell everyone because of H.Y.D.R.A.". He said

Loki gave me hug never I'll get mad about it. Now I know I'm not the only one here. I smiled at him, thanks Loki I said. You welcome  **my Frosty**  he said.

A few weeks have passed and now I can control my powers.

It started to snow and peter asked at Tony if he could go outside. Tony chuckled and said yes you can. Peter looked at me and asked if I'll go with him.

First I was scared of it, I looked at Loki and he nodded and went with me outside. You okey asked Loki. I nodded

He grabbed some snow and throw it at me. LOKI WHY DO YOU DO THIS WHAT I I'LL CHANGE. Loki throw again some snow at me. I know you can control it he said we practice a lot so. I grabbed some snow and throw it at Loki. He laughed you see you can control it. I throw again some snow at him and it landed on his face.

When I wanted to look at him again. He was in his Jotun form. I couldn't stop laughing I thought you could control it I said to him. Really funny Y/N. I came closer to him and smiled softly. Your pretty when you are blue I told him, you also he said. He turned back normal.

I smiled at him but before I could say or do something he pressed his lips on mine i kisses back it was first soft and then more passionate. When I broke the kiss for air, sorry frosty i shouldn't have done that. I look at him and kiss him back I love you frost-boy (I call him that when he told me about it.) "I love you to frosty." He said

————————————————————————

**An**

**Hay guys**

**I'll hope you like this one xx**

**Sorry for spelling errors**

**Lots of Loki love from me** 💚💚💚💚


	4. -You're a Valkyrie- (story 3 part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story is before the events of Ragnarok

**This is before Ragnarok and Sakaar.**

**——————————————————————**

Y/N POV

I fell from the sky some really long time ago. And landed here on earth. First I lose my memory about who I'm. I'm really close to Steve and Bucky. Because I fought with them in world war 2 and against Red Scull. After we lost Bucky on the train battle. We found him a few years ago back and right now we are back like then.

————————————————————————

We were on a mission and WE that would include: Tony, Steve, Bucky and I.

So we were as normal civilians in Paris. Tony and I were at the Eiffel Tower, were joking that Stark Tower better is than that steel tower.

"So when are you going to tell us about the meaning of your tattoo?" "You never speak about it." He said.

"It's something about my past and it's actually not a tattoo but I'm not in the mood to talk about my past."

"Oh okey when you want to talk about it I would gladly listen to your story's." "Like when you wanted to listen to mine story's."

"Thank you Stark" he nodded and we walked further.

But suddenly the sky started to get dark grayish and started to thunder then there was a big lightning.

Tony pulled me away, but after the big lightning there were 2 men standing in a weird outfit.

But when we saw them better we saw Thor and his brother Loki turning in some normal clothings

"HAMMER TIME, AND REINDEERGAMES!!!!" Tony shouted at them. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE???" He asked them.

Well maybe we saw you both on Asgard what you guys are against to and we thought we could help you with it Thor said and gave me a hug. Loki looked at me and gave a soft smile.

Lady Y/N Loki said again it's nice to see you again. I nodded and gave him a polite smile back. Nice to seeing you to.

After the mission we were all going to the Avengers compound. Also Thor and Loki.

So Bucky and Loki were talking to each other and so was Tony and Thor.

Then Steve came to me and said "you should tell the 2 Asgardians about it." I nodded to him " I know but I really don't want to right now."

Natasha came to me "hey do you want to train?" Juppe who should I kick his/her ass.

Loki chuckled, "maybe you should try it with one of the Gods." He said jokingly.

"Okey I'll gave it a try." I said to him, well first here are some rules you need.

**1:** NO MAGIC   
And   
 **2:** no illusions

He nodded "should we go then?" I nodded and gave him a little smile.

When we are at the training room we started with some basic training. Then we started with weapons Loki had 2 daggers, one in each hand. And I had also 2 daggers. We started to fight. But suddenly I lost 1 of my daggers and Loki had still his 2 daggers.

We were heavenly fighting but when Loki grabbed my arm and on of his dagger shove my sleeve of my shirt up. His eyes widened and looked shocked at me and said " **you're a Valkyrie!"**

I stumbled back and looked shocked at him. "When were you going to tell us about that" he started, "well listen I fell from the rainbow bridge someone pushed me when we were in a battle there and I couldn't balance my self and landed years ago here on Midgard." "There was a War and I helped them to defeat the evil." Then Peggy Carter found out about me and gave me a job at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"So you are the lost Valkyrie" Thor boomed in the room. "Why didn't you came back?" Loki asked to me.

"Well first when I fell, I didn't know who I was then everything came back." "But then I met Bucky and Steve." "They told me about a War, and I couldn't stand back." "So I fought with them in the War." "And so I became a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"Were you planning to go back to Asgard?" Loki asked, "Well after what happened here in New York the battle, The Hulk, what happens here next." "I feel home here I'm 3 years right now an real Avenger." "Of course I wanted to come back to Asgard." "But yes I was afraid of coming back."

"Why were you then afraid of coming back, were you afraid because you thought that our father would banish you because you fought for mortals there freedom." Thor spoke, I Only nodded.

"I think if you came with us to Asgard and go to our father." "You finally know what he would think of what you did to protect Midgard instead of the throne and Asgard."

"But what about I never returned to Asgard?" I asked them, "well you never know if you don't go with us" Loki said and gave a gentle smile.

"Alright when were you guys planning to go back?" I asked them.

We would gladly stay a few days. Thor said, and maybe I go with you 2 back to Asgard. I replied to them.

"Really you are going with us back?" Loki asked with a happy smile like a five year old. I nodded and had a big smile on my face.

"How are the other Valkyrie's?!" I asked them, I saw that there faces turn pale. "What's wrong guys did I say something wrong?"

"N-no" Loki stuttered "all other Valkyrie's are dead." "They fought years ago but they never came back alive." He said again, I fell on my knees and started to cry.

"It's my fault I should have returned to them." "They are all dead" I said trough my tears. "No its not your fault." "And we are not judging you because you never came back." "You're a hero for those people you safed in that War." Thor said, "But not for Asgard." I respond to him.

"I really think that our father doesn't dislike what you do, look at Loki he is now also an Avenger." "Who thought that he would join us." Thor said to me, I nodded and gave them a hug. Thank guys I really needed that.

"So N/N (Nick/Name)" Tony came in the room with Steve on his side. "You also are an Asgardian like those two?" He said with a proud smile on his face.

She is an Valkyrie, the last one actually Loki said with so much proud in his voice. Yes we heard that Tony said. Did you hear that Capsicle Tony said to Steve. He nodded and said I knew that before I landed in the ice.

Tony's face started to get white. Y-you were there? World War II? I nodded and replied and fought there to.

S-so what is actually a Valkyrie he asked then for changing the subject. Well they are female warriors who protect the throne and Asgard. And they have this mark on there arm.

       

"So we have actually 2 gods and a female warrior from a place that is not earth, tony said back." Thor laughed "yes indeed he said."

Yes I said too, "I'm going back to Asgard in a few days but I promise I'll be coming back soon. I told them, Steve and Tony nodded their heads. We understand Steve said.

————————————————————————  
 **A/N**

**So guys there is going to be a part 2. Because I think that otherwise the story would be to long to read.**

**I hope you guys love my story's by far.**

**Sorry for spelling errors.**

**Lots of Loki love** ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	5. -You're a Valkyrie- (story 3 part 2)

"I'm going back to Asgard in a few days but I promise I'll be coming back soon. I told them, Steve and Tony nodded their heads. We understand Steve said.

 

————————————————————————

 

A few days later.

 

"Lady Y/N Are you ready?" Thor asked me, "yes I'll see you on the roof" I replied to him.

When I was on the roof everyone of the team stood there. I gave them a hug, "I'll promise you guys I'll come back, but when I don't know."

They nodded "don't stay to long away." Tony said, can you believe that I'm crying for a girl that's going to leave the team for now.

"She is not leaving the team, Stark" "I hope" Clint said while he gave me a high five. "Of course I'll come back." Bet when I really don't know."

"Ready" Loki asked me. I nodded and stood with them then Thor screamed for Heimdall to bring us back.

Then everything went fast. We were at the Bifrost. We were greeted by Heimdall, "what a surprise to see you back lady Y/N." "Nice to see you to Heimdall."

"Your horses are waiting for you." He said, "thank you we replied"

First I was shocked to see my horse, I thought they would give it to someone else. Loki and Thor smiled at me. "Happy to see H/N 

(Horse Name) back?" I nodded and gave them a happy smile and patted her head softly.

"Nice to see you H/N I've missed you." " I hope you still know how to ride a horse?" Loki said jokingly.

"Yes I still know how to ride a horse" I said with a grin.

We sat on our horses and went to the castle. "it's beautiful like always nothing has changed" I said to them, "indeed it is" thor said.

When we arrived at the castle we were greeted by some stable boys who took our horses.

Loki, Thor and I we went in the castle. One of the guards greeted the princes, Thor said I was with them. They nodded their heads and let us in.

We were greeted by Frigga the Queen. I bowed at her. "No my darling you don't have to do that." She said, well mother she is a surprise for us all. Loki said while he looked at me.

"Tell me my son." Well mother we found a Valkyrie. Thor said, her eyes widened she had a happy smile on her face.

I was a bit nervous how she would react. Then she spoke again. "I'm so happy that you are still alive where have you been?"

"On Midgard" I said softly, she nods her head "tell me about it later I'm interested about what happened after the fight." 

"Thank you my queen" I replied to her,no no just Frigga she said. I nodded and smiled softly.

"We're going to our father." Thor said, To his mother. She nodded her head and smiled at me.

We were walking to the throne room. Were Odin sits on his throne. When we arrived there, we waited a bit at the door. "Are you ready?" Thor and Loki said at the same time. I nodded my head.

There were 2 guards whit us who brought us inside. "My king we both said and our fist on our heart. Odin gave us permission to speak.

"Father" Thor said, we found a Valkyrie on Midgard. Odin looked at his sons and then at me. " "show your mark on your arm." He commanded, I showed the mark that's on my arm.

"I can't believe you are still alive after the big fight" Odin said, "my King I fell from the bridge when there was a little accident with the frostgiants." I replied to him.

He nodded, "Well my child" you have returned to your home. "Where were you all that time then?"

"My king, when I fell I landed on Midgard and met 2 people who's names are Steve and Bucky." "They told me there was a War." "So I couldn't stand back and see so many people get killed by evil men."

There was a woman in the War she started a special agency after the war called S.H.I.E.L.D. She found out what I was and where I came from. And she wanted me in S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Father can I add something?" Thor asked his father, he nodded his head. "She is an amazing woman." "She fought together with the Avenger." "We hope that you don't mind that she never has returned."

"Well my sons and only Valkyrie, I'm not mad or something." "Because I knew she was still alive and she would be a great Avenger", he said to us.

"But can I speak to Lady Y/N alone here?" The princes nodded their heads, and left the throne room.

"I'm not mad at you." he spoke to me, "h-how do you know I was scared to come back?"

"Heimdall, he knew you were still alive when you fell of the bridge."

"But what I was going to tell you." "is that Midgard should be grateful for your actions when that War was going on."

"After that War you became a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "Then the attack in New York they made you an Avenger.

"What I wanna ask you is." "if you want to bethe commander general of the new Valkyrie's.

I was first in shock for that. I stuttered, "y-yes I would love to." "Great in the evening there is going to be a feast." "And there would the news announce."

"Don't say anything at the others also not to the princes." "Yes my king," "you can go and of course you get another chamber than you had commander general, He spoke.

When I left the throne room I saw the princes waiting on me. "How was it?" They both asked me, well everything went fine I smiled at them. "That's great" Loki said.

"Y/N are you that?" Sif came out of nowhere. "Omg I'm so happy to see you." I said to her, she smiled at me and gave me a hug. i though you were dead after the little accident.

( Sif was like a sister for me, she is the goddess of War and I was a Valkyrie. We spar together, fought together she always says she never wanted to be a Valkyrie.)

"Do you like to go to the market i bet you missed it to be here."

I looked at Loki and Thor and they nodded their heads. "See you at the feast then?" Loki said while he and smiled at me. I nodded my head and smiled at him.

 

————————————————————————

 

A/N

 

Haii guys I know maybe my story's are a bit to long. But it's my first time writing some fanfics. So if you have suggestions about my type of writing. Pls tell me I appreciate that.

 

Lots of Loki love. 💚💚💚


	6. -You’re a Valkyrie?- (story 3 part 3)

I looked at Loki and Thor and they nodded their heads. "See you at the feast then?" Loki said while he smiled at me. I nodded my head and smiled at him.   
————————————————————————  
\--Walking to the market --

 

"So how was Midgard? " She asked me, "well I fought in a War and became an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. then I became an Avenger." "after Loki destroyed New York."

"How was Asgard when I was gone and why did they say the others died also but not in the accident when I felt of the bridge."

"Nobody knows only Odin" she answered my question.

"Now look we are here at the market" Sif said suddenly. We walked for a quiet time when we were at a small stand. There stood a woman and a man.

"Y-Y/N are you that," the woman with YMHC ( your mother's hair color) asked.

"Mother?" "Oh, my sweet child we all thought you were dead where were you all this time?" "Mother I want to talk a about it sometime soon but not here and now"

"Do you have a place to stay here in Asgard?" "Yeah I've got a new chamber in the palace" 

"So you are going to stay in the palace as the last Valkyrie" my father came and gave me a hug. 

"Well there is going to be a feast right and u guys are also invited I guess." Yeah, we got a raven send with the invention." "Well, then I see you there back." "Do you have a  dress for tonight?" My mother asked me.

"Yeah, she has," Sif said to my mom. I looked at her and she smiled and winked at me. "But we have to go right now," she said again. "Yeah it is almost time," my father said. 

So I gave them both a hug and say I'll see them at the feast. They nodded and smiled back. 

So Sif and I we were walking back to the castle. When we arrived at the castle, there was a maid waiting for me to go to my chamber and she said my dress is ready. 

She looked like in Midgardian years 40. She had beautiful brown hair and it was nice done in a braid.

It was a quiet walk to my chambers. So I started a conversation with her "so I have another chamber?" I started, "yes your chambers are next to Prince Loki," she said. 

I nodded "thank you, can i ask your name?" "yes, my name is Lilith" "yours is Y/N right?" She asked carefully. 

I looked at her and smiled "yes that's my name." 

We were at my chamber and she opened the door it was much bigger than my previous room in the castle i saw a few dresses hanging ready And some heels

"you can choose one of those dresses, Prince Loki picked a few for you so you can choose one of them." 

"Thank u" my eyes landed on a beautiful pink salmon colored dress with blue lace on it. It was a really beautiful dress. 

 

"I like to try this one on" i pointed to the dress, "of course let me help you," she said. 

"I nodded and smiled at her again" "can i do your hair?" she asked me. 

I nodded and smiled at her "yes please, " " how do you wanna have it?" "You can choose whatever you want Lilith" she nodded

She started to do my hear when she was done it turned really beautiful 

 

" it's beautiful Lilith" and gave her a hug. " no problem Y/N"

Then we heard a knock on the door. "Y/N are you ready for the feast?" I could hear it was Loki who stood at the door. 

"Yeah I'm almost ready but you can come in" "you look stunning in that dress, how long time is it ago you wore an Asgardian dress?" he jokingly asked.

"Well it is long time ago, " I laughed. "There is something missing with the dress," he said, he used his magic so there was a beautiful flower crown with the kind of same colors as the dress 

 

"So Y/N you are ready to go," Lilith said, Loki cleared his throat "You are ready," he asked again I nodded and smiled. We walked together to the feast. 

When we arrived at the feast, Odin sat up from his seat and cleared his throat. "As you know we have a feast today but I have something to tell all of you that Y/N has returned from Midgard and she is also the last Valkyrie." 

"because she is the last remaining of them she will be the commander general, trainer, leader of the new Valkyries. 

Everybody was clapping their hands and I saw Loki who stood next to me a bit of shock. 

But before Loki could say something Thor came to me " congratulations Y/N you truly deserve this. 

"Loki are you not happy for her?" Thor asked his younger brother. He looked at me, "I'm truly happy for you Y/N I swear." 

Then Sif came to me to congrats me "I'm so proud of you" she said to me "we all are Loki said and pulled me to him with one arm around my shoulders. 

So I was talking with a few people at the feast it started to get really late I excused me to the ones with who I was talking "I'm so sorry but it is already really late if you'll excuse me I go to my chamber."

They nodded and let me go to my chambers

I was walking to my chambers when suddenly Fendrall came to me I could smell he was drunk "Well I'm truly happy for you" "well thank u I'll talk to you tomorrow I'm tired." 

Before I could go further he pulled me to him and gave me a kiss full on my lips. I tried to push him away from me. " common Y/N why not?" "Your drunk Fendrall!"

Then suddenly we heard a voice who we both know it was Loki "Go away from her" he shouted to him. "Why because you think you can love someone?" "or even if she loves you after the attack on Midgard and other things you did nobody is going to love you Loki." 

I felt the blood boiling in my veins and yelled at Fendrall "piss of Fandrall didn't you listen to your prince" I said with a bitch tone.

He walked away and I wanted to go to Loki but I saw he was already gone and went after him. "Loki, lo-" "What?" he hissed. 

"I want to say the moment we started to get along with each other and of course, you know my truth heritage. I want to say I-I." I couldn't find my words right now."

So you hold Loki's hand in yours and gave a kiss on his lips "I wanted to say I love you and I already forgive you for your actions on Midgard." 

I then looked at him and started to regret it and said "sorry I shouldn't have done that." "No indeed you shouldn't he responded." I looked at the ground and he forced me to look at him and kissed me on the lips and said:"i should have done it." 

And with that, we kissed back and he led me to my chamber. "sleep well my darling" and he kissed me on the forehead and left.

"Good night Loki"

\-------------------------------------------------------

A/N 

Haii so this is the end of you are a Valkyrie!! 

I hope you like it and sorry for grammar errors. 

Lots of Loki love from me 

Loki_Barnes


	7. -Water fun- (story 4)

It was a warm summer day and you were bored so you though it would be fun to full a water gun and shoot water to your boyfriend.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Y/N Pov

 

I sat in the couch while scrolling through my phone. It was so warm and I was bored as hell. I saw a video of someone filling a water gun and shoot at someone. I looked up to see my handsome boyfriend Loki reading a book and smirked. I said to him I was going to pick something in the basement. He nodded his head "okay my dear" he said. And continued to read his book.

 

I went to the basement to get the water pistol. When I saw them laying down I saw a package of water balloons and took it with me. And went back to the living room "I'm in the kitchen if you need me you know where I am" I shouted at him. " okay darling" he shouted back.

 

I filled the water pistol and some water balloons and took the water gun in my hand. "Loki dear can you come here I need help with something?" "what's the matter dear?" he shouted, " I really need you to come to help me I'm stuck" "I'm coming" he shouted back.

 

I stood in the corner of the door where he couldn't see me when he entered the room and looked for me. Then suddenly I shot at him on his chest and I laughed loudly at the face he made when he felt the cold water at him. Then he saw the water balloons in the sink and took 2 of them.

 

"Shall we use these ones outside darling?" he askes with a devilish grin on his face. "we don't want the kitchen under water are we?" I ran to the sliding door to the garden with my pistol in my hands and hide me away from Loki.

 

I hide me behind an oak tree that stood in the back of the garden. Then suddenly I felt a water balloon against my back. " you know darling I know you too good I know you always hide behind this tree" and grins. "Yeah you know me too good for that," I said while shooting some water at him again. He continued to throw water balloons at me and I shooting water at him. When suddenly we were both out of breath and we were soaked of the water.

 

"That was a good refreshing" I said and wiped the water out of my face. "yes it was indeed next time I want the gun" he said with a grin.

 

I ran up to him and kissed him "I love you" I said to him. "I love you too darling" and kissed me back passionated. When suddenly we both felt some rain drops fall out of the sky. "We should go inside before you get a cold" Loki said to me. I nodded my head and took his hand in mine and went back inside.

 

"Loki darling do you want something to eat or do I need to order some food?" "What ya think of order some pizza and watch a movie together?" he answered back. "sounds good to me."

 

"So I ordered our pizzas what movie would you like to watch darling?" I asked him with a bright smile. "What ya think of some horror/ romantic movie" he asked. "Crimson peak?" I suggest him. "sounds good, btw I find that Thomas Sharpe guy that he looks a lot like me" he said with a laugh. "yeah he does actually I laughed"

 

The pizzas were delivered, Loki and I started the movie and ate our pizzas. Loki saw I was sobbing that Thomas Sharpe died. "aww darling come here." and hold me close to him, gave a kissed on my cheek.

 

"I love you Y/N" he said in your ear. "I love you more" I said to him and kissed him. "i always will and cuddled together till the movie ended.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

I'm sorry that it took so long for a new chapter in this book I promise there would be also come new/first chapters of my other books

 

Lots of Loki love from me ❤️❤️❤️

 

Instagram: Loki_Barnes__Bucky_Laufeyson


End file.
